Le testament de Sangohan
by Jeece
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans un futur alternatif: que se serait-il passé si Goku n'avait pas été envoyé sur terre ?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Quel serait votre réaction si, juste avant de mourir, vous vous rendez compte que toute votre vie n'a été qu'un mensonge ? Que vous avez servi la mauvaise personne. Que vous avez consacrez votre vie pour une cause... pour rien en fait.

A quoi penseriez-vous ?

Que votre vie a été foutu ? Vous pleureriez sur le temps perdu ?

Grâce a mon père, je n'ai jamais connu cela. J'ai toujours connu la véritée. Mais cette situation, lui il l'a connu. Lui et ses amis.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai choisis de mettre mon histoire par écrit, c'est ce qui met venu a l'esprit en premier.

Je m'appelle Sangohan.

Je suis un guerrier saïyen. Et je vais mourir.

Sangohan n'est pas mon nom de saiyen. C'est le nom que mon donné les terriens. Et c'est pour leur rendre hommage que je le concerverais pour se récit. Mon testament.

Il ne reste plus que moi sur cette planète.

Nous ne pensions pas que Freezer serait aussi fort. Nous nous sommes trompés. Nous avons sous-évalué sa puissance.

Et ce n'est pas la première fois !

A l'heure qu'il est, Freezer est à ma recherche. Je le sens.

Je sens sa présence maléfique.

Je ne peux pas le battre au corps à corps. Mes blessures m'ont affaibli. Je suis trop faible pour lutter !

C'est la peur qui me fait écrire tout cela. Une tentative desespérée pour laisser une trace de moi après ma mort. Pour qu'on se souvienne que... J'AI EXISTER !

Mais ceci est également mon ultime confession.

Si ce message parvient un jour au monde saïyen, je veux que la vérité soit connue.

Freezer passe pour un grand guerrier. Un héros. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que les saïyens ignorent à son sujet.

J'ai accumulé tant d'erreurs dans ma vie... Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû faire.

Tout ce qui m'arrive semble inévitable : il était écrit que je mourrais sur Namek et que Freezer serait celui par qui ma mort arriverait.

Je vais mourir ici. Sur la planète où tout a commencé et c'est là aussi que tout finira. Quel ironie.

Je n'ai pas le choix : il ne me reste que l'espoir.

Freezer est là. Il se moque de ma faiblesse. Il savoure sa victoire sur moi. Moi qui suis le dernier résistant vivant.

Voici le testament de Sangohan, guerrier saïyen de la résistance.

Ce message ne s'adresse pas seulement à mon peuple. J'espère que les Terriens le liront un jour. Parce qu'eux aussi, je les considère comme mon peuple et ma famille.


	2. Vingt et un ans plus tôt

**CHAPITRE UN: VINGT ET UN ANS PLUS TôT...**

J'ai toujours cru que se serais facile de raconter mon histoire. Et maintenant, bien que ma mort approche, je ne sais toujours pas par quoi commencer...

Par le début bien sûr. Mais lequel ? J'ai peur que vous ne comprenniez pas. Et si c'était le cas, alors ma vie n'aurait vraiment servi a rien. Je crois que tout a commencer le jour de ma naissance...

Aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, j'ai toujours admirer mon père. Et pourtant son destin c'est determiné a une unités. Peut-être étais ce pour çà que je l'admirais. Je l'ignore encore aujourd'hui.

Chez nous les saiyens, un enfant ayant un potentiel trop faible était envoyé sur une planète. Afin qu'il puisse se forger. çà c'est la version officiel. Mais moi je crois que c'était un prétexte pour l'envoyer à la mort sans se salir les mains. Car, en réalitée, peut de saiyen dans se cas là sont revenu. Et généralement, ceux-ci sont rongé d'amertume et deviennent des mercenaires ou des pirates. Comme mon oncle Thalès.

Mon père a faillit connaître se destin. Les scientifiques lui avaient même déjà choisi une planète. Toutefois juste avant son départ, la force de mon père a augmentée d'une unitée. Je vous vois venir: Comment une unitée peut changer quoi que se soit ?

Et bien la puissance de mon père bébé était sur le fil du rassoir en se qui consernait le chiffre limite des enfants envoyés dans l'espace. Et cette petite unitée a suffit à faire pencher la balance pour qu'il reste sur la planète Vegeta.

Comme quoi un chiffre peut faire changer une vie entière.

Même s'il était sauvé, personne ne croyait qu'il ferait carrière. Il resterait toute sa vie un guerrier inférieur aux autres voilà tout.

En plus son jour de naissance fut accompagné d'un jour de honte: son père Berduck était au même instant tué pour haute trahison. En fait, grand-père était le premier au courrant de cette mascarade. Et il avait été tué pour çà. Si on c'était rendu plus vite compte qu'il disait la véritée...

Donc non seulement mon père était considéré comme un faible mais en plus comme un fils de traître. De quoi en abbattre plus d'un. Sauf mon père...

Carot se battit très dur pour se faire une place et prouver aux autres qu'il vallait mieux que cela. Que personne ne pourrait prédire sa vie.

Il devient l'un des meilleurs, grimpa les échellons de la hierarchie et mena une vie de famille parfaite.

Le premier honneur qu'il me fit c'est de ratacher la date de ma naissance à un moment important de sa vie.

Alors qu'étais dans la couveuse et que les scientifiques estimait ma puissance : Mon père devenait le sixième membre du Commando Ginue ! Seule les plus grands guerriers avaient ce privilège.

Je suis sûr que même vous qui lisez ceci, vous les connaissez. Malheureusement je n'ai pu les connaître. Du moins la troupe au grand complet.

J'ai été très etonné par la description faite par mon père. Je m'attendais a des guerriers sans peurs et sans reproches et ils me racontaient des faits qui tenait plus de plaisanterie entre amis que de la conquête d'une planète.

Il y en a eu tellement... Mais deux seulement sont directement liées à mon histoire. Mon je dirais plutôt nôtre. Car vous en faites partie maintenant.

Maintenant que vous savez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, je peut réellement commencer. Et vous dire comment les choses ont évolués jusqu'au moment où j'écris ses lignes. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Mais vous comprennez surement pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de me relire pour verifier.

J'espere que vous me pardonnerez et que la suite de l'histoire pourra combler les vides que j'aurais laissé ici.


	3. La mission qui sauva sa vie

**CHAPITRE DEUX: LA MISSION QUI SAUVA SA VIE**

Le ciel de la planète Yardrat était gris. Je ne sais pas si c'était sa couleur originelle. Même mon père qui y avait été ne le savait pas. Celon lui le ciel était trop rapidement devenu gris pour qu'il en retienne sa vraie couleur. Gris par la fumée qui provenait des ruines de cette planète.

Tous n'était que cendres et sangs. Et au milieu des cadavres et des débrits de ville, se trouvait le commando ginue.

"Tu es un redoutable adversaire." dit Jeece avec son regard sérieux et quelque goutte perlait deja sur son front devant l'effort.

"Hum... toi aussi." lui répondit Barta. Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter. "On devrait arrêter."

"Non pas question! C'est scientifiquement impossible d'être à égalitée 10 match de suite. Tôt ou tard l'un de nous prendra forcement le dessus." dit Jeece avec determination.

"frappe là s'il te plaît." continua Barta en indiquant un point.

"Bien essayer mais je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège." riposta Jeece après avoir longuement hesiter.

"Pfff tu pourrais me laisser gagner une match quand même...pour sauver l'honneur."

"Toute amitiée a une limite... et là trop de chose sont en jeux." repondit Jeece d'un ton net.

Puis il frappa son dernier coup... sur le gomen (equivalent de l'échequier pour le jeu de go) improvisé qu'ils s'étaient fait. Leur mission avait été trop vite remplie, bien que les habitants avaient des techniques surprennantes. Mais une fois qu'on comprenait l'astuce, les tuer n'étaient plus un problème.

Il fallait bien combler le vide et comme chaque membre étaient partit plus ou moins de leur coté...

"Alors cette partie ? Elle avance ?" dit Carot transportant une espèce de poisson gigantesque sur son épaule. Il s'approcha du jeu pour regarder.

"Ah mais elle est finie. qui a gagner ?" il posa la créature morte près d'une pile de cadavre des habitants.

"Egalité!" dirent-ils d'une même voix avec une légère pointe d'iritation.

"Pas dix parties de suite quand même ?"

"Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, Carot." dit Jeece en se leva. Il fit quelque mouvement pour se dégourdir les jambes.

"C'est parce que j'avais les noirs! Je gagne jamais avec les noirs! " Repondit Barta en se cherchant une excuse.

Recoom commença sans plus attendre à cuire sa trouvaille sur un feu qu'il venait de créer.

"AHH VITE LES GARS ! Il faut se servir avant guldo et carot sinon il ne restera plus rien!" cria le géant aux autres en rigolant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il ne restait vraiment plus rien. Et chaqu'un discutait de la mission en digérant se qu'il avait pu prendre.

"Hum on a quand même une belle vie... On a quelques missions et le reste du temps, on ne fait rien." dit guldo en se tapotant un ventre bien rempli.

"Attention a tes paroles, c'est un honneur de servir monsieur Freezer. Nous sommes l'élites après tout." Trancha le capitaine.

Et comme à chaque fois cette parole fut suivit par un moment de silence.

"Je me demande pourquoi cette planète interesse monsieur Freezer ? Elle n'a rien de particulier." demanda Carot pour couper le silence.

"Ahh on voit bien que t'es le petit dernier Carot. Pointilleux à mourir." plaisanta Jeece avec une petite tape amicale à mon père. "Arrête de te prendre la tête. On obéis aux ordres point finale."

Carot n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Pas même Barta qui était pourtant le plus rapide. Et quelque part je les en remercie car c'est grâce à çà que mon père avait vécu plus longtemps. Mais je m'écarte du sujet.

Je disais donc que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Un habitant de la planète qui était pourtant presque mort avait rassembler la force de se relever et de porter une attaque à Carot !

Un tranchant de la main fracassant directement dans la nuque, touchant le système nerveux. Le guerrier de Yardrat n'eut pas le temps de fêter son coup qu'il fut propulser dans le décor par recoom puis pulveriser par une salve d'energie de Jeece. Bien que l'attaque avait surpris tout le monde, les reflexes revinrent très vite.

Carot avait perdu connaissance sur le coup et il s'effondra sur le sol.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Carot était dans le caisson de regeneration de la base Frieza 79 : quartier général du commando.

"Alors comment va-t-il?" demanda le capitaine aux scientifiques.

"Le coup a atteint le système nerveux. Malgrè les capacitées saiyens, il faudra plusieurs jours de repos." affirma un scientifique reptilien.

"Tant pis on devra partir sans lui." dit recoom dans un souppir en se grattant la tête.

"Vous repartez deja en mission ?" s'étonna le scientifique. D'habitude, il se passait plusieurs mois avant qu'une nouvelle mission n'arrive. Il était rare que Freezer demande de l'aide au commando.

"Oui sa majestée Freezer nous a appeller de toute urgence pour une mission important." les informa le capitaine Ginue en marchant vers la sortie.

"Et vers quel planète ?" demanda l'autre scientifique curieux.

Jeece se retourna pour lui répondre. "Nous partons pour Namek."


	4. Là où tout avait commencé

**CHAPITRE TROIS: Là Où TOUT AVAIT COMMENCER**

Quand mon père en était arrivé à se passage, je me souviens qu'il avait brusquement changer de sujet.

"En fait quand je suis arrivé dans le commando, je me souviens que Guldo était mort de peur. C'était lui qui risquait le plus de perdre sa place dans l'équipe après tout puisqu'il était le plus faible. Mais son pouvoir est quand même assez rare aussi il n'était pas vraiment en danger. Tu aurais du voir sa tête." disait mon père en rigolant.

Moi j'étais impatient de savoir la suite, il avait dit la dernière phrase de l'histoire sur un ton tellement lourd... Comme si rien qu'en citant le nom de cette planète, on devinait qu'il s'y passerait quelque chose de tragique.

"Papa, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après ? Et comment l'as-tu su ?" lui avais-je demander en étant mort de curiositée.

"Oh je n'ai pas su voir ce qui c'était passer. Puisque j'étais sur Frieza 79 à cause de mes blessures. Mais on m'a raconté." avouait-il sur un ton sombre.

Et après une pause où il regardait fixement le sol, il continua son récit ou du moins ce qu'on avait voulu lui raconter.

Namek possédait plusieurs soleils, ce qui faisait que la nuit ne tombait jamais sur cette planète. Mais pas à se moment là. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre car un évènement spécial c'était produit. Sept boules de cristal avaient étaient réunis et il n'y avait plus que deux nameks vivant sur la surface de la planète. Le chef car de sa vie dépendait la survie des dragons balls et un enfant.

Dans la situation où ils se trouvaient, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun des deux n'allaient survivre longtemps.

Le petit était gravement blessé et tenu a bout de bras par Freezer. Grâce au commando qui venait s'ajouter à ses deux généraux: Zarbon et Dodoria, la planète et les boules de cristals tombèrent rapidement au main de Freezer.

Mais tous le monde ignorait que ce n'était pas pour une conquête rapide que le tyran avait convoqué ses meilleurs élèments.

Le dragon namek pouvait exhaussé trois voeux. Quand mon père m'avait dit çà, je ne l'avait pas cru. Réaliser des voeux ? Et trois en plus. Cela tenait du conte pour enfant. Et plusieurs fois je disais a mon père de me racontrer se qui c'était REELLEMENT passé plutôt que d'essayer de me mentir.

Pourtant c'était vrai. Et malgrè le fait que le dragon pouvait exhausé trois voeux, cette fois il n'en exhaussa qu'un seul. Le dernier qu'il exhausera jamais, le voeu de Freezer : avoir la vie éternelle.

Freezer n'avait besoin que d'un seul voeu et il avait trop torturer son interprète pour douter de la bonne fois de la traduction en namek. Le dragon exhaussa le voeu et une lueur entoura un instant Freezer.

Porunga ignorait qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort à lui et au grand chef. Dans un rayon de la mort, se fut le petit Namek qui périt en premier. Son corps n'était plus qu'une tache noire sur le sol.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant mais il était normal que personne ne réagisse. Sous les ordres de Freezer, ses hommes avaient déjà fait bien pire.

Puis Freezer élimina le chef qui était devenu inutile. Le dragon disparut imédiatement et les boules de cristal tombèrent et se fracassèrent sur le sol pour devenir poussière. Il n'y avait plus aucun namek, les dragons balls ne renaîtront jamais. C'était se qu'on pensait en tout cas.

Ensuite tout alla très vite et ce fut le début de l'enfer.


	5. Pourquoi s'accrocher à la vie ?

**CHAPITRE QUATRE: POURQUOI S'ACCROCHER A LA VIE ?**

Ceux qui n'étaient pas mort, ne tarderont pas à l'être. Peut-être était-ce les morts les plus chanceux car ils ne souffraient plus. Dans la tête des survivants une question demeuraient devant la situation incroyable qu'ils étaient en train de vivre: _Pourquoi ?!_

Recoom était le moins touché, non pas qu'il avait eu un traitement de faveur mais parce qu'il avait une resistance hors du commun. Son armure n'existait plus, il était couvert de blessures toutefois il était encore debout.

Tout était passer si vite que la question restait toujours sans réponse mais une chose était sur dans l'esprit du géant du commando: c'était lui ou son adversaire.

Dans un cri guerrier, il se jetta sur la personne qui les avaient attaquer dans un assaut desespéré. Il s'avait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Dans sa course il vit rapidement les corps de zarbon, guldo, barta et même leur capitaine avait périt.

Le capitaine fut même le premier à tombé.

Il mourait surement mais il espérait pouvoir au moins toucher son adversaire.

On ne lui accorda pas se luxe. Recoom fut projeté en arrière sur un rocher. Sous le choc, le rocher explosa laissant le corps inerte de recoom rouler quelque metres encore avant de s'immobiliser à jamais. Mort.

A moitié cassé, c'était pourtant le seul scouter encore en bon état qui était là sur le sol. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Jeece cracha du sang. Il était maintenant le seul encore vivant. Il rassembla toute son énergie pour étendre son bras afin de prendre le scouter.

Sa main tremblait, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore de se monde. Non ce n'était pas vraiment un miracle. C'était plutôt parce que le corps de barta au dessus de lui avait couvert le plus gros de l'attaque. Mais çà... Jeece ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait penser qu'à se scouter et se dire que quand il arrivera a le prendre tout s'arrangera. Tout en faisant se geste desesperer, il se disait qu'il était stupide. Qui voulait-il appeler ? Tout était fichu, personne ne pourrait vaincre cet adversaire. C'était un cauchemard. Oui et quand il se reveillerait tous seront vivant. Il racontera son rêve curieux et ils riraient tous devant l'absurditée de celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas un rêve c'était la réalitée.

Il y était presque, il pouvait même froler l'appareil.

"Tu es encore en vie ? Quel resistance." dit soudain une voix froide devant lui qui petrifia net Jeece.

Un pied écrasa se qui restait du scouter que Jeece voulait atteindre.

Jeece leva les yeux horrifié pour regarder celui qui les avaient tous attaquer: Freezer.

Des que son voeu avait été exhausé et les dragons balls détruits, Freezer c'était subitement mit à attaquer ses meilleurs hommes. Pour quel raison ? çà on ne le sera jamais vraiment la réponse en entier.

Freezer prit jeece par la gorge, celui-ci n'avait plus la moindre force de riposter. Mais il avait toujours sa question à l'esprit et aurait aimé en connaître la réponse avant de mourir.

"Po... pourquoi?" arriva-til a dire au prix d'un nouveau crachottement de sang.

"Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilitée maintenant..." répondit freezer d'un ton neutre et froid, sans l'ombre d'une hesitation.

Puis il transperça le torse de jeece pour l'achever.

A cette instant, Jeece était rempli d'amertume tandis que la vie commençait à le quitter. Toute ses années de devotion...tout çà pour finir comme çà...

Quand freezer vit la force du dernier survivant faiblir jusqu'à 5 unitée, il rejetta Jeece au loin comme on chasserait un insecte. Puis il quitta cette planète en le laissant pour mort.

Jeece n'eut pas le temps de sentir l'impacte avec la terre que les ténèbres envahirent son esprit.

Lutter ? à quoi cela servirait ?

Pourquoi continuer à s'accrocher à la vie ?

Pendant se temps sur Frieza 79, mon père carot c'était remis de ses blessures. Il remettait calmement son armure puis regarda tout autour de lui.

"Où sont passer les autres ?"

"Monsieur freezer les a demander pour une mission sur une planète appelée Namek." l'informa un scientifique.

"Ils sont partis sans moi ?" Carot chipota a son scouter pour s'avoir leur exact. "Bien s'ils sont partit il y a peu, il devrait m'en rester un peu. Je vais les rejoindre."

Le scientifique n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que mon père était déjà partit en direction des pods.


	6. Cinq ans après namek

**CHAPITRE CINQ: CINQ ANS APRES NAMEK...**

Comme une effroyable maladie, Freezer semait la terreur d'un univers à l'autre et écrasait toute résistance.

Lui et son armée ravageaient des planètes entières. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de son armée pour cela, je crois que c'était pour narguer ceux qui lui resistait.

Mon père, Carot, et ses amis étaient les seuls à leur tenir tête, mais nous nous étions laissé prendre au dépourvu. Trop peu nombreux étaient les nouveaux résistants.

Nos rares espions n'arrivaient pas à percer les secrets de Freezer.

Mon père, lui, se battait depuis cinq ans contre l'armée du tyran.

Selon lui, la guerre pouvait durer encore cinquante voir même cent ans...

Car la supériorité numérique des alliées de l'oppresseur était écrasante. Sans parler du tyran lui-même, que personne n'avait encore osez attaqué directement. Une rumeur disait qu'il était immortel. Arrivé à se niveau de l'histoire vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur.

La résistance avait livré d'innombrables batailles et, trop souvent, elle les avait perdues.

Mais moi, arrogant comme je l'étais, j'étais convaincu que le jour où j'entrerais dans cette guerre les choses ne seront plus pareilles.

Dans mon fort intérieur, je savais que moi, Sangohan, j'étais appelé à devenir un grand guerrier, un héros.

Pour l'instant, nous venions de passer six mois dans l'espace à poursuivre un vaisseau contrefacteur qui nous échappait, et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de leur montrer que j'étais un héros.

En fait, je m'étais surtout distingué, au dire de mes instructeurs, par ma maladresse, la lenteur de mes réflexes et mon incorrigible bêtise.

"Sangohan ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter : tes coups doivent être plus rapides," a hurlé Jeece de sa voix tellement forte que la moitié du vaisseau a dû l'entendre.

J'étais en face de lui et j'essayais de supporter les poids d'entraînements qu'il m'avait donné, tout en recherchant la position la plus stable, de m'assurer que la manière dont je me tenais n'indiquait pas que j'étais sur le point de frapper, vérifier que mes mains étaient protégées, et tant d'autres choses qu'un sayen doit avoir en tête lors d'un combat.

Beaucoup plus grand que moi, Jeece était un guerrier expérimenté. Si mon père n'était pas arrivé sur Namek, il serait mort et la resistance n'aurait peut-être jamais existé. Car mon père aurait continuer à vivre dans le mensonge et servirait Freezer.

Si le combat avait eu lieu en condition réelle, Jeece m'aurait sans doute tué depuis longtemps.

Cependant, je me disais que je serais plus rapide et plus efficace le jour du combat. J'étais sûr que, si ma vie était en jeu, je serais capable de gagner.

De plus, Jeece n'était pas mon ennemi, il m'aidait à m'entraîner.

"Regarde mes yeux, pas mes poignets, a-t-il dit. Mes yeux, imbécile ! Garde tes yeux dans les miens et concentre-toi pour deviner mes attaques."

Je l'ai regardé, mais ce n'était pas facile. Une énorme cicatrice traversait son œil gauche. J'ai essayé de ne penser à rien, comme il me l'avait appris.

"Ton esprit ne saura jamais quand il faut frapper. Seul ton instinct peut te guider," m'a-t-il rappelé.

Et soudain...FWAPP !

J'ai tendu mon bras. J'ai à peine eue le temps de le voir au moment où il s'est abattu.

Quand mon poing était prêt à frapper le visage de Jeece, je me suis dit «Eh, peut-être que Jeece va se retrouver avec une nouvelle cicatrice. » Si mon attaque atteignait son objectif, je passerais pour un héros auprès de tous les autres qui l'avaient eu comme professeur.

C'est alors que... SWOOP ! FWAPP ! FWAPP ! FWAPP !

Jeece a bloqué mon coup, il l'a écarté et, un dixième de seconde plus tard, j'étais au sol.

"Pas mal, Sangohan," a-t-il dit en riant. "Pas mal du tout. Ton coup aurait pu m'atteindre... Si j'avais été endormi!"

Il s'est remis à rire et m'a aidé à me relever.

"Souviens-toi : ne réfléchis pas, agis. Tu penses trop. Quand on se bat, on n'a pas le temps de combiner son entraînement et son instinct."

"J'ai l'impression qu'il vous est déjà arrivé d'oublier ça une fois," ai-je murmuré.

J'ai regretté ces paroles à l'instant où je les avais prononcées.

"Qu'as-tu dit ?"

"Rien...juste...euh, rien," ai-je balbutié.

Mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la balafre qu'il avait à l'œil.

"Ah, je vois. Tu as remarqué ma cicatrice. Oui, c'est une méchante coupure. J'ai failli perdre mon œil à cause de cela. Sais-tu comment je me suis fait ça ?"

J'ai secoué la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, de faire le malin avec Jeece ? Avais-je perdu la raison ?

"C'est Freezer qui m'a laissé ce souvenir. Il n'était pas aussi compréhensif que moi. Il n'aimait pas les personnes arrogantes."

Sur ces paroles, il m'a tourné le dos et est parti.

J'ai poussé un immense soupir de soulagement.

Puis, j'ai parcouru la salle d'entraînement du regard pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à cet épisode humiliant.

A l'intérieur du grand vaisseau, cette salle est une zone circulaire d'environ cinq cent mètres de diamètre, avec la machine à gravité en son centre.

D'autres résistants traversaient cette pièce et faisaient leurs exercices. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait regarder dans ma direction.

Dans ma tête, je me suis remémoré toutes les séquences du combat avec Jeece. Comment avait-il su avec autant d'exactitude que j'allais frapper ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait trahi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Etais-je furieux de constater que Jeece était le plus rapide de nous deux ? Pourtant je savais que le faite qu'il sait se battre mieux que moi était normal.

Il était le premier résistant que mon père a accepté après tout. Donc il avait participé à d'interminables combats.

Mais j'étais malgré tout en colère. Je n'aimais pas être ridiculisé. Et j'avais horreur de perdre.

J'ai senti quelqu'un venir vers moi. Auparavant, il était dissimulé par d'autres personnes. Je l'ai reconnu tout de suite : c'était Végéta.

Encore un motif de contrariété. Je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup (même si c'était le futur roi). Il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi. Et il semblait ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux.

"Salut Gohan," a-t-il dit. "Tu t'amuses bien avec l'autre imbécile ?"

Végéta n'a jamais sut supporter Jeece, ce sentiment était mutuel d'ailleurs. Même maintenant, j'ignore toujours pourquoi. Et je crois que personne ne le saura jamais.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit très respectueux de traiter Jeece d'imbécile," ai-je répliqué sèchement sans le saluer. "C'est un grand guerrier."

Végéta m'a ri au nez :

"Ouais, tu as raison, Sangohan. Toi qui es si respectueux. Apprends-moi comment être aussi respectueux que toi, s'il te plaaaîîît."

Il s'est mis à rire de plus belle, ce qui m'a rendu plus furieux encore. J'avais déjà du mal à accepter les brimades de Jeece. Mais il était plus compréhensif et plus aimable que Végéta. Je le considérais comme un ami.

"Tu es sur un vaisseau de combats, et pas sur un terrain de jeux, "ai-je dit. (Végéta a claqué du pied le sol en signe de mépris). "Pour certains d'entre nous, c'est vraiment important de savoir se battre correctement. Surtout par ces temps sombres."

Nouveau rire de Végéta.

"Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Tu n'es ni un puissant guerrier ni un héros. Tu n'es qu'un gosse perdu et mort de frousse à la veille de sa première grande mission dans l'espace. Au fait, tout ton poids porte sur ta jambe gauche quand tu t'apprêtes à frapper. C'est comme ça que Jeece a su, et qu'il a pu réagir à temps."

J'allais lui répondre par quelque chose de vraiment cinglant mais je me suis rappelé le but de sa visite : me conduire à la passerelle de combat pour ma première mission.


	7. La première mission de sangohan

**CHAPITRE SIX: LA PREMIERE MISSION DE SANGOHAN**

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ma première mission. Celles-ci étaient toujours assez simple et n'envoyait personne au combat. C'était plutôt pour habitué doucement les nouvelles recrues à leur nouvelle vie.

Dans un vaisseau de combat, la salle d'entraînement occupe une extrémité, et loin, très loin derrière, se trouvent les trois énormes moteurs. Ces moteurs sont conçus pour aller plus vite que la lumière, on peut imaginer leur puissance ! Un axe semblable à un long cylindre relie la salle aux moteurs. C'est à l'intérieur de cet axe que se trouvent les quartiers d'habitations.

Mes quartiers sont minuscules. Et quand je dis cela, je n'exagère pas. Pour se tourner, il faut auparavant sortir dans le couloir. Dans ma cabine, je possède des hologrammes de mon père et de ma mère, bien entendu. Je possède aussi une fleur représentant le petit frère que j'aurai dans quelques années.

Ce n'est pas facile d'être un élève. Les autres guerriers ont des cabines plus grandes, et celle de mon père est tellement vaste qu'il pourrait presque jouer au squash à l'intérieur.

Mais il est rarement dans sa cabine. Il passe le plus clair de son temps sur la passerelle de combat. C'est là où Végéta me conduisait. En approchant de la passerelle de combat, nous avons croisé de plus en plus de monde. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à aller dans cette direction. Puis j'ai remarqué que certains guerriers d'élites commençaient à se diriger vers les hangars.

On reconnaît facilement les guerriers d'élites. Ils sont assez crâneurs. C'est un peu comme s'ils étaient entourés d'un halo lumineux. Quand je serais un guerrier accompli, je serais comme eux.

"Il va y avoir un combat," m'a informé Végéta.

"Freezer," ai-je dit. "On va griller des hommes de Freezer !"

Je faisais mon possible pour avoir l'air méchant et féroce.

Nous avons déboulé sur la passerelle de combat juste au moment où mon père vociférait :

"Nom d'une étoile noire, où est passé Sangohan ?"

"Le voici, Carot," a répondu Végéta.

Mon père était debout au centre de la pièce, encadré par l'officier tacticien Toma (un saïyen de caste inférieure qui faisait partie du groupe de mon grand-père) et par Jeece.

La pièce, circulaire, était emplie de moniteurs scintillants et d'écrans sur lesquels défilaient des données. Des moniteurs holographiques projetaient des images en plein ciel, et les annonces des guerriers alternaient avec les avertissements des ordinateurs.

A l'avant de la passerelle, une grande image holographique représentait l'espace autour de nous. Le fond, d'un noir d'encre, était constellé d'étoiles brillantes.

"Agrandissement", a dit Toma.

L'hologramme de l'espace est devenu plus détaillé.

"Isoler la cible et zoomer dessus," a poursuivi l'officier tacticien.

Maintenant, l'hologramme ne montrait plus qu'un morceau d'étoile. Une étoile jaune de dimension moyenne. J'ai levé les yeux vers l'afficheur, au-dessus de l'hologramme. Il y était écrit que l'étoile comptait neuf planètes : les géantes gazeuses se trouvaient sur sa périphérie, les petites planètes en orbite rapprochée. La sixième planète était à l'avant-centre de l'image et possédait un assez beau système d'anneaux.

"Voilà," m'a dit Jeece.

Il était très calme, comme un prédateur contemplant une proie.

J'ai examiné l'hologramme à la recherche d'un indice. C'est alors que je l'ai vu : un minuscule point brillant se déplaçait sur l'arrière-plan de la planète aux anneaux.

S'agissait-il d'un vaisseau de Freezer ?

"Je crois que c'est un vaisseau d'attaque Littolien," a commenté papa.

"Oui," a acquiescé l'officier tacticien. "Il accélère. D'après les données transmises par les senseurs, il vient de la troisième planète de ce système."

"A l'écran," a ordonné Carot.

Soudain, une petite planète dotée d'une seule grande lune est passée au centre de l'hologramme. La planète bleue était surmontée de masses blanches, on apercevait des zones de terre brunes et vertes.

"Qu'y a-t-il sur cette planète ?"

"Elle abrite une espèce évoluée. Ils ont réussi à effectuer des vols orbitaux. Nous captons des transmissions en différents endroits du spectre électromagnétique. Il pourrait s'agir d'une civilisation de niveau six. Je conseille de ..."

Mon père l'a interrompu en levant la main. Puis il a tourné les yeux vers moi.

Il a posé son regard sur moi. Il m'a fixé. J'ai senti mon sang se figer, et mon cerveau s'arrêter.

"Dis-moi, fiston, voici la situation : un vaisseau d'attaque Littolien quitte en ce moment même une civilisation de niveau six. Dans vingt minutes, ils seront hors de notre portée. Que nous conseillerais-tu de faire ?"

Mon père me demandait conseil. Je devais être en train de rêver.

"Qu'est-ce que je vous conseillerais ?" ai-je répété, pris de manique. "Hum... hum, d'envoyer des chasseurs pour interception ?"

"Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ?" a demandé Végéta pour m'enfoncer d'avantage.

J'ai inspiré à fond en essayant de ne pas m'évanouir.

"Envoyer des chasseurs pour interception. Envoyez-en deux sur une trajectoire d'interception, et deux autres en ordre de chasse. "

Visiblement, j'avais oublié quelque chose car ils me regardaient tous pour savoir la suite.

"Et que fait-on une fois qu'on l'a intercepté, Sangohan ? "m'a demandé Jeece pour m'aider. "Et pourquoi ?"

"Les Littoliens sont les subordonnés de l'armée de Freezer. Sur les ordres de Freezer, ils lui rapportent certains objets ou habitants des planètes. Il faut donc fouiller leur vaisseau et prendre les objets qui seraient dangereux dans les mains de Freezer."

J'ai utilisé les termes tels que je les avais appris.

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de dire :

"Et s'ils cherchent la bagarre, on fonce dans le tas."

Mon père, Jeece, Toma, tous les guerriers présents sur la passerelle et même Végéta, m'ont regardé comme si j'étais devenu fou. On ne dit cette phrase qu'entre amis mais jamais à des officiers supérieurs.

Carot a regardé Jeece. Celui-ci a haussé les épaules comme pour dire qu'il ne m'avait jamais apprit cette phrase.

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux suivre ses conseils, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord il avait l'air prêt à s'évanouir et puis il se prend pour toi, Jeece."

Cette remarque a provoqué une cascade de rires sur la passerelle.

"Larguez les chasseurs," a dit mon père. "Ah oui, et ces vaisseaux Littoliens sont tellement minuscules qu'il faut bien choisir notre émissaire. Lequel d'entre nous serait suffisamment petit pour s'introduire dans un vaisseau-cargo Littolien ?"

D'un seul coup, j'ai réalisé que tous les regards convergeaient vers moi. J'étais le plus jeune et le plus petit à bord.

Et là, j'ai failli m'évanouir pour de bon.

Mon père allait m'envoyer au combat !


End file.
